


Pain For Pleasure - Part Four

by lucy_hudson



Series: Pain for Pleasure [4]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Dr. Strange - Fandom, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, Cumberbitches - Freeform, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_hudson/pseuds/lucy_hudson
Summary: Things get more personal for you & Ben as you spend more time in a NYC hotel room!





	Pain For Pleasure - Part Four

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I've been absent, guys! This piece is SO short, I know -- and I'm sorry -- but I just wanted to get something else up for you while I work on the rest! I didn't intend for it to go in a personal direction, but if that's what my readers want, that's what you will get. I promise it'll be worth the wait. Thanks again for reading and commenting!

Was the Jekyll & Hyde part of the appeal? You had to admit that you loved seeing what a good guy he played for the public, yet he seemed more like a villain when he was with you. Then again, what about how he kissed and caressed you? It truly was like being with two different men. 

The uncertainty was undeniably sexy. You had everyone in your life figured out except him. It drove you crazy, and it drove you wild. Would it be violence, love, or a strange mixture of both? There was no way to accurately predict what was to come. Instead of trying to figure it out, you were going to let yourself just enjoy it...enjoy HIM. After all, you knew this could end at any time, so why waste any of it on analyzing? You could do that later. 

You looked over at him. He was lying in bed, one arm behind his head, totally carefree. You could feel yourself staring, getting lost in the details of his body, but you didn’t care. As your eyes traveled over the lines in his face, you imagined all the laughter that had put them there. Your eyes traveled down his neck and chest, and it took your breath away. Can a neck be sexy? You thought to yourself. It must be possible, because you were totally taken by it. He was built, but not overly bulked up. His body was your perfect version of sexy. All the lines of his body left you breathless as you silently appreciated every inch of him.

“Like what you see, darling?” He teased. He had caught you staring.

“I...yes, yes I do…” you laughed, slightly embarrassed.

“Well good, because I like what I see too,” He said as he rolled over towards you.

His hand swept your hair out of your face, and the way he looked into your eyes almost made you uncomfortable. It was so...intimate. He wasn’t just looking at you, he was looking into you, looking for something, but you couldn’t place what. 

You figured now was as good a time as any, so you took the plunge.

“Ben?” You meekly asked.

“Yes, (y/n)...” His voice trailed off into a smile.

“Please stop me if I’m crossing a line at any point, but...I just…” You were second guessing yourself now. 

“You were just…?” He raised his eyebrows and tilted his head.

“I just wanted to know… I guess, I don’t know exactly what this is supposed to be, or who I’m supposed to be while I’m here, but...I just want to know what’s okay. What’s allowed. Can I ask you about your day or talk to you about personal things? Is that off limits or…” You couldn’t find any more words to say what you wanted to.

He smiled so sweetly at you and kissed your forehead.

“(y/n),” he said quietly, “last year, when this happened, it wasn’t personal. I intended for it to be a one-time thing, and I never thought I’d see you again.”

“But..?” You asked.

“But here we are, a year later, and I’m with you again. I couldn’t help myself. All those times I looked for you and didn’t see you, I was crushed. I didn’t even intend you text you the next morning when I asked for photos, but I did. I don’t like admitting it, but I don’t seem to have much self control when it comes to you,” he finished.

You were in disbelief. Your lips curved into a smile as your heart exploded in your chest. Still, you tried to play it off and keep it under wraps, just in case. Better safe than sorry.

“That isn’t going to scare you off, is it?” He asked hesitantly. 

“Not a chance, Batch,” you replied and kissed him.


End file.
